Catalyst
by Happygolucky9
Summary: Bella's life begins to spiral out of control. Her seemingly bright future is ripped out from under her. She meets Edward along the way. Will she bring him down with her or is he her life line? BXE eventually. R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I got the title from the book 'Catalyst' by Laurie Halse Anderson. I haven't actually read the book yet, but I know the gist of it. I got some ideas from the book but not many seeing as I haven't actually read it. Anyways, read and tell me what you think!**

**Bella's Pov**

I read the letter over and over. Seeing that same word.

_Rejected._

"What does it say?" My boyfriend, Mike, asked. (AN: Gag, much?) I just shook my head and read it again. Mike came behind me and read over my shoulder. Immediately, he put on the caring boyfriend act.

"It's okay. It's there lost. I'm sure you'll get into other colleges." He said trying to sooth me. I looked up at him, and I lost it.

"Okay!" I screeched. "It is not okay! You don't know how damn hard I worked to get into this college! Do you know how many hours I put into homework? Into studying? When I could have been doing something _fun! _How many hours of sleep I've lost? Do you know how hard my mother pushed me to get into the same college she did? And for what? Nothing!Absolutely, fucking nothing!" I calmed down a little after my rant. Mike didn't deserve this, I knew that, but I had to get it off my chest.

"It's okay Bells. There's other colleges-" Again my temper flared. I actually stomped my foot.

"There are no other colleges! I didn't apply to any other colleges! I don't want to go to any other college! My future was at Dartmouth!" I yelled. Then I began thinking.

"It's a mistake. That's it. Things like this happen all the time, right?" I looked at Mike for reassurance. He didn't say anything. Just stood there. I continued. "Yeah, just a mistake. They'll call me apologizing for the mistake." I muttered. "Oh who am I kidding? Damnit, Damnit, Damnit!" At this point I was actually jumping up and down screeching. I was slightly aware of Mike leaving the room, probably for his own safety, but I didn't care. I threw my lamp against the wall and watched it shatter. I took a few, deep calming breaths. It didn't work.

"This is all a dream. You'll wake up and it will all be a dream. The lamp will be perfectly fine, Mike want think you're a nutcase, and you're acceptance letter will be in the mail. Hell, you may even laugh about this later." I closed my eyes and opened them. The lamp was still broken. I pinched myself. Nothing. I saw the letter laying on the floor and broke down crying. I don't know how long I stayed like that but eventually Charlie came home.

"Bells, did you get the mail?" This sent me into another hysterics. Either Charlie didn't hear me or he didn't know what to do with an emotional teenage girl. I'm going to go with the latter. I heard Charlie ordering pizza, and I heard the guy come. I didn't come downstairs when Charlie called for me. After another hour or so of moping. I stood and headed downstairs.

"I'm going out." I said to Charlie without even looking at him. He nodded, his attention focused on a baseball game. I grabbed my keys but didn't bother with a jacket. It was starting to warm up. I drove around till I ended up at a small diner at the edge of town. My stomach rumbled, and I sighed but got out of the car. It was 9:30 and no one was there except for a couple teenagers. I sat down at the bar and put my face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" A velvet voice asked. I looked up to see _the_ Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes. Edward was the residential bad boy. All the girls(except me and of course his sister, Alice) dug his laid back attitude, his rebel style, and his lack of respect to authority figures. It didn't help that he was probably the most gorgeous boy in Washington, no the United States. What with his bronze sex-hair, dazzling green eyes, and a crooked grin that would make any girls panties drop it wasn't hard to see while every girl in town(besides me and Alice) swooned at the sight of him. Despite being Forks own Greek God, he didn't have much friends. I believe this was a result of his own doing, though. He wanted to be respected, admired but only from a distance. Like a four-hundred year old China vase. Look but don't touch.

"I'm fine." I grumbled. He rose his eyebrow in disbelief.

"You don't look fine. In fact, you look like shit." I scoffed. _Coming from the boy who always looks like he just rolled out of bed..._

"I thought the customer was always, right?" I was beginning to wish I had just ate pizza at home. What was I thinking getting out of the house? Of course I look like shit. Plus, the little ride around town did nothing to make me feel better. It made me feel worse realizing I was going to be stuck in this town for longer than I planned. Maybe forever. I sighed.

"I'll just have a burger and fries. And coffee." I said to Edward who had decided to keep his comments to himself. He went into what I assumed was the kitchen. I looked around the room. I had been here before with Charlie a couple of times but not many. I usually cooked. _Something I'll have to keep doing _I thought bitterly. Edward returned with my coffeee and said my food would be a while longer. I shrugged. A couple in the corner, who I was sure I had seen around school, began to chatter happily.

"I can't believe I got in!" The girl squeaked. I froze and began listening more intently. The guy scooted his chair closer and hugged her tightly.

"I knew you could do it! This is so great! We'll be going to the same college." I choked up as the guy began talking about going wherever to look for apartments. Suddenly, the nearly empty diner couldn't feel more full. I began to hyperventalate. _Breathe Bella Breathe._ I was not going to have a nuclear meltdown in this shabby restraunt while Edward Cullen watched. I was fixing to leave when a plate dropped in front of me.

"Enjoy." Edward said before turning to wash the dishes. The aroma from the food brought my attention back to how hungry I was, and I was able to forget about the couple. I devoured the food to Edward's great amusement.

"Whoa slow down. You'll choke, then die, I'll get fired, and I need this job." He said slyly. I rolled my eyes but chewed slower, taking smaller bites. I still finished the in a record.

Edward was still amused. "Have you eaten anything all day?"

"I had cereal this morning. I think." I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to recall. This morning seemed forever ago. Had my future really crumbled in such a short time? The answer was yes, yes it had. _It can only get better from here_ I thought.

Little did I know that this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov**

I stayed at the diner till they closed for no reason. Edward didn't seem to mind as he was enjoying my fries. We didn't really talk much except for Edward occasionally asking if I was okay. At first, I replied with an 'I'm fine.' but after the fifth time it upgraded to an 'I'm fine. Buzz off, will ya?" He eventually got the picture, sort of. After a while Edward began to stare at me intently. I ignored him for a while until it began to _really_ bother me.

"Would you quit staring? It's rude." I snapped at him. Edward didn't seem fazed so I continued. "I know I look like shit, get over it. You're eating my fries." He just kept looking at me until I snapped my fingers in his face. He came out of his trance.

"I've seen you before?" Edward said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes.

"We've been going to the same school since middle school. We've been in classes together for years." None of this seemed to ring a bell so I sighed.

"We're biology partners?" I suggested. Only Edward Cullen would be so shoved up his ass that he wouldn't even recognize someone that sat less than a foot away from him for an entire year. He seemed to think about it before his eyes lit up a little.

"Oh, yeah. You're the girl that bitched about how I better not ruin your grade." He chuckled. I glared. _It didn't matter anymore. _The annoying voice in the back of my head reminded me.

"Yeah that was me." I said gruffly. Edward chuckled again before his expression turned thoughtful again. _Whoa, buddy. Twice in a row? Don't hurt yourself._ I snickered mentally.

Finally Edward spoke. "I think I know what's wrong with you, Bella." I looked at him skeptically.

"Really?" I asked not trying to hide my disbelief.

"Yes, and I believe I have the solution to all your problems." I scoffed. I don't think this, this _boy _could help me one bit unless he knew the Dean of Dartmouth.

I decided to humour him. "And really? What is my problem? And most importantly what is this magical bandaid that will fix all my boo-boos?" I said a bit acidly. Edward picked a fry from my plate and pointed it at me. I stared waiting.

"I think you don't have enough fun." I scoffed yet again. Although, I knew it was true how was this to solve my problems?

"I'm serious. You need to learn to let go and just go with the flow." Was he seriously rhyming on me now? To make it worse he made actions with his arm to demonstrate _'going_ with the flow.' This still didn't help me. If I let go and just go with the flow that will get me nowhere. _Well, obviously working your ass off didn't do much._ That voice muttered again. I mentally growled. _Shut up! Will ya?_

"Edward these are grown up problems." I said in my most condescending voice earning a glare from him. "Although I appreciate the effort you're putting into my problems I don't think it's the answer, but thanks anyways."

Edward sighed. "If that's what you think." He said in a sing song voice. I nodded my head and looked at the clock. _Shit!_ _Charlie's probably worried sick about me._ I thought before laughing. Yeah right. If he can even take his eyes off the t.v. to realize you're gone. I did, however, have homework that needed to be done. I sighed. I really didn't feel like going to school anymore.

"I gotta go." I said to Edward while pulling out a ten to pay for my meal. Edward pushed my hand back and shook his head. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"It's on the house." He explained. I nodded and headed to the door. Just as I walked out I heard him shout "but don't make a habit of it." I chuckled before getting in my truck and heading home. Charlie was asleep on the couch. What else was new? I headed to my room and stared at my homework before sighing and grabbing a pencil.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a very bright light and groaned. _What the hell is that_? I looked towards the light and gasped. Oh my god I was late for school! I looked at my homework which had drool, my drool, on it! I looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30. I groaned. No point in going to school now. I suprised myself when I smiled brightly at the thought.

I took my time getting ready. I showered making sure I was squeaky clean. I blow-dried my hair until it every last inch was dry from the top of my head to my waist. I made a sandwhich and ate it slowly, reveling in the flavors instead of shoving it down my throat. It was about 2:45 by the time I was done. _What to do?_

I went to the living room to watch some t.v. Just as I was falling asleep watching _the Sound of Music_ someone began knocking at the door obnoxiously. I graoned and got up. They kept knocking.

"I'm coming." I yelled. The person on the other side let out a familar chuckle. I pulled open the door and was shocked to see Edward Cullen standing there with a sheepish grin.

"Uh, hi."

**I was going to do the whole 'guess who's at the door' thing but figured it would be obvious. I mean who else would be at the door?**

**Anyways, Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say I was confused would be an understatement. Edward Cullen was standing soaking wet on my front porch.

"What are you doing here?" No reason to beat around the bush.

"You weren't at school today so I brought you your homework. Now can you let me in? It's freezing out here." I opened the door wider for him and told him I'd get a towel. I threw the towel aiming for the couch beside him but of course it hit him in the head. Oops. _At least it was only a towel._

"Thanks." He said wiping his hair down. I reached for the remote and turned off the t.v. Thankfully, it was a commercial. I don't think he would let me live it down if he knew I liked musicals.

My confusion as to why he was here had now turned to disbelief. "So you go from having no idea we went to the same school to knowing where I lived?" He just shrugged, smiled, and said he had his ways. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, well thanks for the homework." He nodded but made no leave to give me my homework or leave. Awkward silence.

"Do you want something to eat?" Stupid. You're suppose to be getting rid of him not inviting him to say.

"Sure. What do you got?" He said with a broad grin. I fake smiled and motioned for him to follow me into the kitchen. Edward took a seat in my father's chair, and I found the contrast comical.

"Is leftover lasanga, okay?" I asked poking around in the fridge.

"Yeah, that's great. You have a nice house." I rolled my eyes. I knew for a fact that Edward's parents were rich, and they lived in a mansion. Now I bet _that _was a nice house. The microwave beeped, and I set the plate in front of him and offered a beer. Charlie wouldn't mind, and it was the only thing we ever had in this house.

Edward chewed happily and commented how good it was. I cleaned up the kitchen, not that it was already clean, for something to do. Finally, I couldn't take it and told Edward I was going to do laundry. He said he didn't mind. I brought the load down and went into the laundry room that was just a closet in the kitchen. Edward joined me in the tight space and began to talk about what I missed in biology. I was suprised he actually paid attention. Edward noticed something and got a a mischevious grin. He walked a few feet into the kitchen before coming back holding something.

"I think you dropped this, Miss Swan." He said still grinning wickidely. I looked at what he was holding and rolled my eyes. It was a lace, blue bra. _Boys are so immature._

"I didn't see you as a lace kind of girl." He continued. "Do you think you could model for me?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. I just shook my head.

He sighed. "Fine take away a guys fun." I looked at him and saw he was serious and actually looked disappointed. I thought of what Edward's reaction really would be if he saw me in only that and almost blushed. Almost. It's not like I was a virgin but I still didn't like parading around in my underwear. Especially for random strangers. However, I wanted to mess with Edward and this seemed like a good time.

"Though, I do have one just like that except black on." I said setting the bait. If Edward was like any other hormonal boy I knew he'd take it.

"Really?" Bingo. I nodded my head.

"Would you like to see?' I said in the best sexy voice I could muster.

"Yes." He answered. I couldn't help but notice his voice was slightly huskier.

I turned to the side where he couldn't see me and began to unbutton my shirt. I turned back around with a big 'tada.' Edward stared at me for a second before rolling his eyes. I did have a black lacy bra under, but I also had a tank top on top of that.

"There you go again. Taking away a guys fun." Edward said semi-joking, semi-serious. This time I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a perve." Edward shrugged.

"I'm a guy. What do you expect?" I rolled my eyes again. I seem to do that a lot when I'm around Edward. I closed the washer, after having to fight Edward back for my bra, and turned to Edward.

"Shouldn't you be leaving now?" I asked not caring if I was rude. I barely knew this guy and here he comes to my house for almost an entire hour.

"Why do I have a feeling your trying to get rid of me?" He asked feigning hurt. I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Maybe you should go with that feeling. Isn't that what they say? 'Go with your gut feeling.' Edward sighed.

"Fine, I'll go. My mom will be wondering where I am anyways." Some reason I found this hilarious. Badass Edward didn't want to worry his mommy?

After I stopped laughing I remembered why Edward was here in the first place. "I'm starting to think you made up the whole homework thing just to come and see me." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh I did. I was just dying to see you again Isabella." I glared at him for calling me _that. _

"Awh, I'm flatterd. Now give me my homework and get out of my house." I said pushing him towards the door. Edward stopped to give me my homework. I muttered a thanks and shoved him out. _What? He was getting on my nerves._ I looked through the stack and was suprised to see a set of notes in Edward's handwriting. That was kinda sweet. I sighed and sat down to work on both tonight's and last nights homework.

After I was done I only had two words for Charlie when he came in:School sucks.

And it did. Big time.

**So the whole black bra thing actually happened to my sister's friend, and I couldn't resist putting it in. It was pretty funny. Anyways, sorry if it didn't go with the story.**

**REVIEW!**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up late again today but not late enough to miss school. Sigh. I finished getting ready in record time and was out the door fast as lightning. I pushed my truck past its limits and arrived at school just as the two minute bell rang. I parked quickly and ran to my class. I ran through the door right when the bell rang. Everyone turned to stare at me. I'm sure I was a sight. Cheeks flushed, hair disheveled, and I probably put my clothes inside out in my hurry. I blushed and took my seat. The day went by just the same as others except for at lunch. Mike had sort of been distant for which I didn't blame him. I had sort of jumped his throat. Anyways, back to lunch. I was sitting at my table when Jessica Stanley leaned towards me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." She whispered with a twinge of jealousy. I looked to where she was pointing and sure enough I was met with a green gaze. When Edward saw me looking he gestured with his finger for me to sit with him. I shook my head. He pouted. I rolled my eyes and mouthed 'fuck off'. The pout grew until it was the most heart-breaking sight. The big puppy eyes, quivering lips, and the whole nine yards. I resisted the urge to laugh. If anyone saw Edward doing _that_ I don't think it would take long for his reputation to go down the drain. I shook my head again and was fixing to turn around when Jessica stopped me.

"Are you serious, Bella? I mean look at that. Look how sad he is." Okay, so maybe his reputation wouldn't be that ruined. I was confused as to why Jess was telling me to go. I would figure she wanted Edward to herself. The voice was back._ You can be such an idiot sometimes. Don't you get it? You're friends with Jessica so any friend of yours would be a friend of Jessica, right?_ Not necessarily. The voice sighed._ Anyways, if you talk to Edward than you could put a good word in for Jess. Now do you see?_ Well when you put it that I groaned. Jessica was so annoying when she was trying to be a suck up. I had turned back around ignoring Jessica when I felt my chair being picked up. I looked up to see Edward smiling mischievously at me. I groaned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Everyone was staring at me causing me to blush. I've been doing that too much lately.

"I didn't want to do this the hard way, but you left me with no choice." He said still carrying me. I thought about telling him to stop and just walk the rest of the way but decided I was too lazy. Besides he didn't look to be struggling so I just sat back and enjoyed the ride. Finally, we made it to his table. Edward placed my chair besides his before taking a seat.

"You really didn't have to do that." I grumbled. Everyone was still staring. I didn't like that. Edward smiled again.

"No problem. How much do you weigh? Like ten pounds?" I scoffed. It's not likes it's my fault if you're Mr. Muscle Man.

"Hundred and ten actually. Besides what are you taking? Steroids?" I hadn't noticed before but Edward was in fact ripped, but not overly so.

Edward laughed. "I think you have me confused with my brother." He retorted. It was true. Emmet Cullen's muscles were probably the size around my waist. Not even kidding.

"Well now that you have me here what do you want?" Edward shrugged. Of course he would kidnap someone without a plan. Well not kidnap but you get the idea. I was fixing to tell him thanks for bringing my homework when I heard a chair screech and someone's arm come around my shoulder. It was Mike.

"Bella, baby, why aren't you sitting with us?" I glared at him. I hated when he called me baby, and he knew that.

"She wanted to sit with me, Newton." I turn to glare at Edward who was looking mad about something. Mike rolled his eyes.

"I saw your little show, Cullen, I just wanted to know why Bella hasn't come back to me where she belongs. "

I glared back at Mike. "I'm not your property, Michael." He knew I meant business when I said his full name.

He tried to back track. "I know that, but Cullen needs to know that you would never hang out with a freak like him. Now why don't we go back to _our_ table and have a nice lunch." He suggested. I was fixing to answer with an 'no, leave me the hell alone' when the bell rang. _Saved by the bell._ How cliche. Edward and Mike both walked me to Biology. It was very,very,very awkward. Thankfully, Mike went to sit as his table straight away. Now it was just me and Edward.

"If you're going to do that everyday I'll just eat lunch in my truck." I grumbled. Edward chuckled. _Of course he would find the situation funny._

"If you would have cooperated I wouldn't had to of done that." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that. Even though you suck ass for doing that. I'm talking about 'She wanted to sit with me, Newton.' For one you forced me. Secondly, I can speak for myself thank you very much."I looked at Edward who seemed even more amused.

"What?" I snapped. He chuckled harder almost looking as if he was going to cry.

"Y-you're so f-funny when your mad. Like an angry kitten." I glared harder. _I'll show you angry kitten._ I was about to attack Edward when Mr. Banner called role.

_Damn it._ Well there's always next time...


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov**

I ignored Edward the rest of the day. He waited for me at my truck, but I payed this kid to call his name while I got away. Edward walked to the kid confused forgetting about my truck for now. I snuck behind the cars until I was in the driver's seat. I started my truck, of course it being a beast and having a loud engine, Edward heard and began running towards me calling my name. I reversed almost hitting another car and waved. I came to school five minutes late the next day hoping to miss Edward. I did.

I was, however, not lucky at lunch. I was hiding in my truck just like I told Edward I would for three reasons. Jessica, Mike, and Edward. I was eating an apple listening to my ipod when there was a knock on my door . I looked over and rolled my eyes. Edward was standing there glaring at me. I flicked him off and turned the volume up higher. I looked back at the window and was relieved to see he was gone. Suddenly, the passenger door opened and I gasped.

"What the hell? Haven't you heard of breaking and entering? My dad's a cop you know." Edward rolled his eyes and took my apple biting it. I glared and snatched it back.

"You've been avoiding me, Swan." Edward accused.

"You've been stalking me, Cullen." I mocked and took a bite out of my apple. "What's your fucking problem?"

"I don't have a fucking problem. I just want to talk to you, but you make everything so damn difficult." I rolled my eyes for the hundreth time.

"Well excuse me if I don't like being harassed." Edward ignored me and grabbed a headphone. There was no point in arguing with him so I just ignored him.

After a few minutes Edward sighed and took it off. "How can you stand listening to that? It's crap." I glared.

"Then listen to your own." Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Bella, I'm trying to be civil to you-" I cut him off.

"Civil? I don't think insulting my music is civil." I grumbled. He glared but otherwise pretend I didn't interupt.

"But you're not cooperating." He finished. "Can't we at least put aside our differences and be friends?"

"Ooh the big bad Cullen wants to make friends with the Swan, eh? What's in it for me?"

"A great friendship?"I shook my head. Edward looked out the window before turning back to me excitedly.

"I'll give you a ride-" I cut him off right there.

"Whoa, Cullen stop right there. You said friends. Nothing about friends with benefits. I'm not into that shit. Nuh uh." Perve. Edward rolled his eyes.

"On my motorcycle. Geez, Bells, get your mind out of the gutter." I blushed, and Edward pinched my cheek teasingly. I shot daggers at his hand.

"How cute. Anyways, like I said great friendship, I'll give you a ride," He paused and grinned deviously at me. "on my motorcycle, and what else. Oh yeah you still owe me for that free food."

"I wouldn't have taken it if it meant this." I huffed motioning to him.

"That hurts, Bella. Right here." Edward said placing his head on his heart. I rolled my eyes. If I stayed around him too long my eyes would get stuck like that. "But it's too late. So what do you say?" The bell rang, and I didn't feel like being late to class. Either way I was stuck with Edward,but at least he had to be quiet.

"Fine." I grumbled and opened the door. I turned around to see Edward smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning.

_Asshole._

I managed to escape Edward's clutches after Biology. Gym passed by as usual. I injured someone and was allowed to sit out.

I walked out into the rain and saw Edward standing by my truck. I sighed._ I wonder if he would fall for the same trick twice._

I walked slowly towards Edward glaring at him the whole way. He blew kisses at me, and I swatted them away. He pouted. I flicked him off.

"Do you want to hang out?" He said as soon as I was within hearing distance.

"No." He pouted again.

"Awh, come on Bells. That's no fun." I shrugged.

"I'm not a fun person. What's up with the new nickname anyway?" Edward shrugged.

"Your voice is like Bells." He said making kissy faces at me. I laughed, and he looked suprised.

"Did you just laugh?" I didn't say anything. Just scowled. He laughed. "Bella Swan just laughed!" He shouted. I covered his mouth with my hand and told him to shush. He licked my hand. I pulled it away and wiped it on my pants.

"That's disgusting." Edward smiled deviously at me.

"But you liked it." I rolled my eyes. I got in my truck. Edward did too.

"Can I help you?"

"I wanted to get out of the rain."

"What sort of idiot has a motorcycle in a place like Forks?" Edward shrugged.

"I do." Edward shivered, and actually felt bad for him. I looked at his silver motorcycle being drenched in the rain. I sighed.

"Put your motorcycle in the back. I'll give you a ride home." I mumbled. I knew by the shock on Edward's face that he heard me but that didn't keep him from teasing me.

"What was that, Miss Swan?" I rolled my eyes. And pushed him.

"Hurry up before I changed my mind." Edward held up his hands in surrender.

"I'm going, I'm going." He got out of the truck muttering something about me being 'so damn pushy.' Edward pushed his motorcycle to my truck, pulled down the tailgate, and slid the motorcycle easily into the back. He came back in the truck smiling hugely.

I groaned. _I hate being nice._

**_review_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Pov**

I pulled into Edward's driveway and was shocked by his house. I knew it had to be nice, but I didn't know it was that nice. Edward snickered at my reaction, but I was too awestruck to care. _What the hell? Was his dad Bill Gates?_ Edward grabbed his motorcycle and put it in the huge 4 door garage. I was fixing to back out when Edward opened my door.

"What are you doing?" I said trying to close the door. It was to no avail. I swear Edward really was on steroids.

"Esme wants to meet you."Edward said still trying to pry me out of the car. At this point I was holding on the the headrest while his hands were on my waist yanking me out.

"Who's Esme? Is she your secret wife?" I asked curious even though I'm pretty sure Edward didn't have a secret wife. I know I wouldn't marry him. I could practically hear Edward rolling his eyes.

"Esme's my mom. Now quit being difficult." I sighed and let go of the seat. Edward through me over his shoulder.

"Isn't this considered kidnapping?" I grumbled. Edward chuckled and shrugged.

"I think I would be doing a favor for everyone." I scowled and slapped his butt. Edward yelped.

"Maybe you do want that ride after all?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and slapped his butt again.

"No, I just wanted to see what everyone's been going on about. You wouldn't believe all the things the girls right about on the bathroom wall about your cute little buttox. I'll be the most popular girl when they hear about this." I said half-joking, half-serious. Girls did go on about Edward's butt especially if he wore leather pants.

"If you're lucky I'll even let you take a picture." I rolled my eyes. I contemplate giving Edward a wedgie before he put me down and opened the door.

"Edward is that you?" A soft voice called from the other room. A beautiful woman walked out wearing an apron. (**An: Alice isn't going to be in this story. Emmet will be later but not now. For now we'll just say he's 'out' or whatever.) **She spotted me and after accessing me, smiled warmly. I laughed internally at her reaction of the few skanks that Edward had dated. Edward really did have bad taste. Esme turned to me. "Hello dear. You must be Bella. Edward talks about you all the time." I glanced at Edward who was grinning sheepishly and blushing. I laughed quietly.

"I hope only good things." I said seriously glaring at Edward. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." Edward chuckled, and scowled at him.

"Please, call me Esme." I smiled at Esme. "Are you staying for dinner, Bella?" I was fixing to repy with a 'no thank you' when Edward interupted me. Of course.

"Yeah, she is. We're going to go upstairs and do some homework. Bye mom." Edward said grabbing my hand. He dragged me up three floors before pulling me through a door. Edward's room was very.. neat. I expected him to have clothes all over the floor. He had a shelf filled half-way with books, and the other half was filled with cds. The bed was a bed pushed again the other wall and on the last wall it was all glass. It was very open. If I was being honest I expected Edward's room to be painted black with the curtains closed and creepy organ music playing. It was silly now after hanging out with him. Before he seemed to be dark and brooding, but he actually was funny and light-hearted. Of course it was annoying but still. I layed down with my feet against Edward's headboard and stared out the window. Edward sat beside my feet. It was quiet and nice but of course Edward had to break it.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen." Edward mocked in a high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and kicked him. He was so immature.

"And what about you? Edward talks about you all time." I said making my voice more motherly and warmer. I continued. "If I didn't know any better Mr. Cullen I'd say you have a crush on me." Edward laughed.

"Your wrong. I don't have a crush on you."Edward paused dramatically. "I'm in love with you, Miss Swan." He said on his knees now. I rolled my eyes at him and kicked him off the bed. Edward landed with a thud, and Esme knocked on the door timidly.

"Are you okay?" Edward groaned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grumbled from the floor. Esme was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, just... don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And with that she headed downstairs. I broke out into laughter then. I was still laughing hysterically, on the verge of tears, when Edward sat back on the bed.

"That was so embarassing." He mumbled. I smirked up at him.

"You're just mad because now you can't have sex with me." I teased. Edward rolled his eyes before laying beside me. I rolled over onto my side and began playing with his hair. Edward's eyes closed, and he sighed.

"That feels good." I bit back my perverted comment and continued to play with his hair. Edward was falling asleep when something inside his pillow case caught my attention. I sat up and pulled out the small box and faked gasped.

"Edward Cullen smokes! I never would have guessed. Does Esme know? She'll be heartbroken." Edward sat up and rolled his eyes. I took out a cigarette and placed it in my mouth.

"Yes she knows. I'm 18 and she says she'd rather me smoke this than pot." Edward shrugged taking a cigarette and lighting one up. I took the lighter from him and lit up my own cigarette laughing at Edward's shocked expression.

"What? A girl can smoke every once in a while." Edward still looked at me shocked as I took a drag. I rolled my eyes. "Come on, let me live a little." With this Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"You're a strange girl Miss Swan." He muttered. I grinned and let out a puff of smoke right in his face.

**I'm not condoning smoking I just needed to fill in the space. Anyways, Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella's pov... duh**

Dinner with Edward's family was interesting. Esme and Edward's father, Carlisle, did nothing but grin at me. Edward annoyed me as usual. I went home even though Edward wanted me to stay longer. No way. I pulled into my driveway and was suprised to see Mike's car. In the craziness that is Edward Cullen I had forgotten about Mike. And about Dartmouth. Mike was leaning against his car, and when I stepped out he kissed me. I kissed him back, even if I didn't want to, until his hands began going a little lower. I pulled back and smiled sweetly at Mike.

"I've been here for an hour." Mike stated. Charlie wasn't home or else Mike wouldn't have even bothered. Mike was terrified of Charlie. More specifically his gun. "Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Edward's house." Mike looked mad for whatever reason.

"Edward Cullen?" I nodded. This made Mike even madder. What other Edward was there?

"I don't want you hanging out with him." Now I was mad. This was just like Mike, always controlling. I could feel the anger tears coming.

"You're not the boss of me, Michael. I can hang out with whoever I want." Then something clicked. I was only with Mike to please my mother. He was rich and popular and insured a bright future. Since my future was already going down the drain... why not clog the sink.(An: haha okay so that was the worst analogy ever.) "You know what? It's over." This seemed to piss Mike farther. He got right up in my face.

"What was that?" I stepped back only to hit my truck door. _Great._ Mike's breath smells like tuna.

"I said I wanted to break up." A step closer. Mike stepped closer till our chests were touching.

"No one breaks up with me." And with that he stepped back. And punched me right in the eye. My head did a dramatic swing to the right where I brought my hand up to my eye. I hissed in pain. Mike stepped back smug and got into his car. He rolled down his window.

"Now it's over." And with that he drove away. _Bastard._ I walked into the house slowly up into the bathroom. My eye was swelling and red. I sighed. I was going to have to buy some make up. I made supper for Charlie, left a note, and headed out to the Thriftway. I had on a baseball cap and plain sunglass even though it was cloudy.

I kept my head down walking into the store, I'm sure looking like a criminal. I grabbed a cart, deciding I might as well get some groceries. I was walking from the make up aisle to the fruit and vegetables when I felt someone behind me. Right behind me.

"Boo." They whispered. I screamed afraid it was Mike and turned around. It was only Edward. I sighed and kept walking.

"What's up with the get-up? Are you hiding from the cops?" I rolled my eyes even though Edward couldn't see.

"No, I'm practicing being a spy. Tell me if this sounds any good: Swan. Bella, Swan." I turned to look at Edward who was wearing a thoughful look on his face.

"Hm, no I don't think you could be the next Bond. Even if you look sexy with those glasses on." I rolled my eyes again. Edward's hand reached for my sunglasses while I swatted it away.

"Come on Bells. Let me see your pretty eyes." I rolled my _pretty eyes_. I don't think a swelling and a developing bruise is very pretty. I swatted Edward's hand and he sighed, resigned. He reached into my basket.

"Whoa, what's up with the makeup? I thought it was against your religion or something." Edward teased. I tried to snatch the bottle from Edward's hand. He held his hand up with a smug grin. I was too busy trying to reach Edward's right hand I didn't notice his left reaching for my glasses until I heard his gasp.

"What the hell happened?" He said through gritted teeth. I flinched away from Edward's cool fingers.

"I fell?" It was official. I sucked as a liar. Edward sighed.

"Bella tell me who did this so I can kick their ass." I sighed and thought. It was a good offer, but I didn't really want Edward and Mike fighting.

"I did it. I, uh, have very vivid dreams and sometimes punch myself by accident." I grinned sheepishly at Edward. Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. He reached into his basket and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. Now it was my turn to raise a brow while Edward placed the bag on my eye. The coolness of the bag felt good.

"That will help with the swelling." Edward stated. I nodded and held the peas in place while walking down the aisle. Edward walked beside me throwing in things occasionally.

"I broke up with Mike." I said trying to eliminate the silence. Big mistake. Edward turned to me, his eyes on fire and his nostrils flaring.

"It was Mike wasn't it?" He asked clinching and unclinching his fists by his side. I rolled my eyes at Edward's anger. He acted like he was my dad or something. I ignored his question and continued walking. Apparently, that was answer enough for Edward.

"I'm going to kill him." I rolled my eyes again. What was it with men and defending women? Yeah, obviously I didn't put up the best fight but come on!

"Great. Now I can visit you _and_ Charlie in one go." I replied sarcastically. Edward rolled his eyes at me. "Edward you're not going to kill Mike. Got it?" Edward glared and was fixing to shake his head when he got a mischievious smile on his face. Uh oh.

"Fine. I won't kill him." I stared at Edward only to see sincerity. I finally gave up and returned to my shopping. I turned around again to see a big grin plastered on his face.

I sighed and shook my head. _Men, can't live with them can't wait for them to be extinct._

**I personally didn't like this one that much, but my opinion doesn't matter. Yours does! **

**so Review**


End file.
